1. Field
The embodiments relate to a display device and organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display devices have been replaced by portable thin flat panel display devices. Examples of flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display device, as a light-receiving type display device, and an organic light-emitting display device and a plasma display device, as a light-emitting type display device.